Crowdfunding has been used to assist individuals and families that have financial hardship due to, for example, medical emergencies or natural disasters. Existing crowdfunding systems allow users (“donors”) to browse crowdfunding campaigns and donate an arbitrary amount of money to campaigns of their choosing. Any money donated to a particular campaign may be distributed to the intended beneficiary as a check or electronic transfer. Thus, with existing crowdfunding systems, beneficiaries may be free to use donations however they choose and donors have no assurance as to how their donations are being used. Additionally, with existing campaigns donors are unable to verify need of a crowdfunding campaign based on actual transactions or incurred expenses of the campaign beneficiary.